


Rolling in the Deep

by flowerfan



Series: Something's Begun - 2016 Klaine Summer Challenge [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Early!Klaine, Fluff, Klainesummerchallenge, M/M, Pool Party, season 2-3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is a series of canon-compliant fics for the 2016 Klaine Summer Challenge; each will feature a song related to summer, and focus on the summer between Seasons 2 and 3.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in the Deep

Blaine’s on his lunch break at Kings Island, checking messages on his phone, when he sees it. He swipes away and shoots a text to Kurt.

Blaine: Did you get Brittany's invite?

Kurt: Yes. But I'm busy tomorrow. 

Blaine: Strange, I could swear you asked me if I wanted to go to the movies with you tomorrow.

Kurt: See? Busy.

Blaine: And you also just said you wanted to try to do stuff with your McKinley classmates this summer.

Kurt: That was when you suggested getting a job at the all-night drive-in, which, combined with my day job at the shop, would have resulted in zero time to hang out with any of our friends. Or each other.

Blaine: But I could have worn roller skates to work.

Kurt: I'm not sure what point you're trying to make.

Blaine: Then work would be fun! Roller skates are fun!

Kurt: Tell that to my ass.

Blaine: .....

Kurt: My eyes are up here, Anderson.

Blaine: Sorry. But you're not going to distract me from the topic at hand. I think we should go to Brittany's.

Kurt: I burn easily.

Blaine: Me too.

Kurt: I don't believe you.

Blaine: You'll just have to protect me. Make sure I'm properly sunscreened up.

Kurt: I feel like we're going back down that path, Blaine.

Blaine: Bad thing?

Kurt: Not necessarily.

The next day dawns bright and sunny, and Blaine wakes up early. By nine he is completely ready to go, his backpack filled with towels, an extra t-shirt, and several brands of fancy sunscreen he bought at the drugstore the night before. He's still got three hours to kill before he can go pick up Kurt. His parents are both out already, running some errand that hadn’t really registered with Blaine when they left, so they can’t even provide any distraction.

He wanders through his house again, checking himself in the mirror. His hair is only lightly gelled - it will just be getting wet soon, anyway, so there's not much point in going all out. He takes a minute to add his container of hair gel to his backpack, just in case they decide to go somewhere else after the party. 

Blaine fiddles with the hem of his Dalton tee, and then strips it off and puts his yellow polo shirt back on. He's been doing this approximately every ten minutes since he woke up. He can't decide if he should err on the side of underdressed or overdressed. Kurt would prefer overdressed, he thinks, and resolves to leave on the polo. He likes the way the bright yellow goes with his red swim trunks, anyway. Nice and summery.

Finally it's time to go, and Blaine slides on his boat shoes and swings his backpack over his shoulder. His dad is letting him drive the Prius, and he cranks up the music, his playlist of summer songs at the ready.

Kurt is waiting for him outside his house, and Blaine grins at the sight. Kurt's wearing a lime green swim shirt and blue and green striped shorts, along with what looks like a tennis visor.

"Don't look at me like that," Kurt mutters as he gets in the car. "There's not much you can do to be fashionable while swimming. I did my best."

Blaine leans over and gives Kurt a kiss on his turned cheek, and whispers softly in his ear. "You look great." He wants to say "hot" but he chooses the less weighted word, hoping the point comes across regardless. Blaine doesn't want to make Kurt uncomfortable, ever, and this activity clearly has Kurt on edge already. He can switch off his hormones for a while and just have fun.

The party is in full swing by the time they arrive. Brittany has a beautiful pool, complete with a little shaded area under an awning by the shallow end where Kurt quickly takes up residence. Mercedes rushes over and Kurt grins, relaxing as she questions him about his Pippa Middleton project. 

Everyone else is in the pool, and Blaine wonders if he should go in, too. He doesn't want to abandon Kurt, but it's so hot out, and the water looks so-

Cold! He jumps and Kurt squeals as Finn splashes them. "Come on, we need another team for keep away."

"In a few minutes, Finn," Kurt replies calmly, as if speaking to an over excited toddler. "We don't even have sunscreen on yet. I, for one, don't plan on getting wrinkles before I'm thirty."

Finn's expression reflects how little he cares about such things, but Blaine is less concerned about Finn than the way Kurt is sitting on the lounge chair, facing away from him, a tube of lotion motionless in his hand.

Had his comments about putting sunscreen on the yesterday crossed a line, Blaine wonders? Or is Kurt hoping he'll put the plan into action?

Blaine decides to test the waters, so to speak. He takes off his shirt, folds it neatly, and sits down next to Kurt. "I brought a few kinds," he says, pulling out the drugstore bag from his backpack. "Which do you think I should use?"

Kurt gazes at Blaine for a moment, his eyes flitting between Blaine's face, his bare chest, and the three bottles in his hands. Blaine can see the instant Kurt's brain kicks back into gear, as he examines their options. 

"This one. Waterproof, thirty SPF. Just make sure to reapply when you get out of the water, it may say waterproof but that only goes so far."

Blaine nods. "Which one for you?" 

Kurt hesitates, then picks one of the bottles Blaine brought. Seventy SPF, for sensitive skin. "I can't believe you bought me sunscreen," he says softly, clearly recognizing that this particular version was selected with him in mind.

"I was at the store anyway," Blaine deflects, but Kurt just smiles at him, not buying the story. Which is fine.

"So," Blaine twists away from Kurt and looks back over his shoulder at him. "Do my back?"

Kurt's face goes almost as red as Blaine's shorts, but he powers through it before Blaine can give him an out. "Of course."

What follows is one of the most erotic experiences of Blaine's young life, as Kurt carefully and thoroughly coats Blaine's shoulders, sides, and back with the lotion. It's the best back rub he's ever received. When Kurt gets to his lower back, fingertips at the waistband of his shorts, Blaine practically moans with pleasure. Luckily by this point Blaine’s got his towel on his lap.

He tries to turn his attention to something else – but the music playing from the boombox on a nearby table doesn’t really help. _There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark._

Blaine worries momentarily that Kurt will be appalled by his reaction, but after the process goes on for a while more, Kurt continuing to squirt more lotion out of the bottle and start over from his neck again, Blaine just relaxes into it. Finally Kurt gives his shoulders a squeeze, and leans close to whisper in his ear. "How was that?"

Blaine blinks hard and turns to Kurt. "Do they give Tonys for back rubs?"

Kurt smirks. "I just wanted to make sure you're protected."

Blaine smiles helplessly. He knows he probably looks like a goof. "Can I do you?"

Kurt shakes his head. "Not much to do." He starts coating his legs with the stronger sunscreen and gives Blaine a look. "You need to do the rest of you anyway. Be careful around your eyes, this stuff stings."

Blaine isn't sure how the Glee kids have left them alone for as long as it took for them to engage in what was so clearly a summertime mating ritual - he suspects Mercedes might have had something to do with it, as she gives Kurt a thumbs up when they make their way over to the pool.

"All right. Modified keep away, two teams of four each," Kurt announces. "No scratching, biting, or hair pulling. Switch positions every two points." 

Blaine wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen when they got in the pool, but it wasn't this. Soon he's in the water, Kurt on his shoulders, battling with Rachel and Finn against Puck and Santana, Sam and Brittany. The teams keep changing, Tina playing for a while with Mike, Rachel getting Brittany on her shoulders and quickly knocking Finn off of Puck, Kurt taking a turn holding Blaine. It is surprisingly violent and quite a bit ridiculous, everyone yelling and flailing and splashing until Blaine thinks he may have swallowed more water than he drinks in a week. 

Kurt seems to be the only one keeping score, although with the way the teams keep changing and switching sides, Blaine doesn't see how it makes any sense. That doesn't stop him from beaming, however, when Kurt announces that they won.

Wearing a self-satisfied grin, Kurt pops himself out of the pool and stretches out on his lounge chair in the shade. Kurt watches, appreciatively, Blaine thinks, as Blaine dries himself off and goes to get them cold drinks from the cooler. 

When Blaine returns, Kurt’s got the sunscreen in his hand, and motions for Blaine to sit on the lounge chair in front of him, between his outstretched legs. “Time to reapply.”

Blaine hopes his blush isn’t too apparent as he settles himself, somewhat amazed at Kurt’s boldness. To be fair, Rachel and Finn have snuck off around the side of the house, Sam and Mercedes have disappeared completely, Santana and Brittany are doing something rather close together in the deep end of the pool, and everyone else seems to be asleep or nearly there. No one is paying them any attention whatsoever.

Blaine lets himself relax as Kurt begins to coat his back with sunscreen once again.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kurt asks, his breath warm on Blaine’s neck.

“Best pool party ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rolling in the Deep is Adele’s huge hit from 2011, when this fic is set.
> 
> Let me know if you are enjoying these fluffy summer fics - and if you have any requests for Klaine happiness during the summer after Season 2 (I still have to fill the prompts, but if's there leeway I'll give it a try!)


End file.
